1. Filed of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector having resilient arms for securely buckling a circuit board, electrically connecting with the circuit board, and preventing the circuit board from coming loose.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the rapid advancement in computer and information technologies, nowadays desktop and notebook computers are very popular. Further, the need for smaller, thinner and compact, and faster electronic devices are greatly demanded in the present market. Electrical connectors are connected to a variety of circuit board, for example a memory chip module, for saving, transmitting and/or retrieving electronic data signals.
Referring to FIGS. 8, 9 and 10, show a structure of a thin conventional electrical connector comprising a socket B for inserting a memory chip module A of a interface card for saving, retrieving, transmitting the electronic data randomly or for extending the memory. When the memory chip module A is obliquely pushed into the inner groove B1 of the socket B, the inner groove B1 is used as an axis to press the memory chip module A downwardly (as shown in FIG. 9), as a result, the edge of memory chip module A directly presses against the buckling block B21 which is positioned on a inner side of the suspending arms B2 attached to two sides of the socket B (as shown in FIG. 10), to securely buckle the edge of the memory chip module A buckling to the base side surface of buckling block B21. Although this design can buckle the memory chip module A, however as the memory chip module A is forced in between the suspending arms B2, the suspending arms B2 presses against the sides of the memory chip module A due the inertial property and the plastic material which causes the suspending arms B2 to bend inwardly, while a bottom face of memory chip module A directly presses against the buckling block B21. Accordingly, the space available for memory chip module A to buckle on to buckling block B21 of suspending arm B2 is small and therefore the fitting of the memory chip module A between the two suspending arms B2 is poor. When the memory chip module A is shaken due to some external force, for example during maintenance, the memory chip module A will easily come loose and gets disconnected from the socket B.
Further, when the size of the buckling block B21 of the suspending arms B2 of socket B is enlarged in an attempt to secure buckling of the memory chip module A, as the memory chip module A is pressed downwardly against the buckling block B21, the two suspending arms B2 will be forced outwardly or downwardly causing fracture or even break the suspending arms B2.
Accordingly, in the view of the foregoing, the present inventor makes a detailed study of related art to evaluate and consider, and uses years of accumulated experience in this field, and through several experiments, to create a new electrical connector of the present invention for attaching a circuit board. The present invention provides an innovated electrical connector for firmly fastening or releasing a circuit board, which can effectively prevent the circuit board from coming loose and disconnected from the electrical connector by an unwanted external force.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector having two resilient arms with sufficient buckling space for securely buckling a circuit board.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector having two resilient arms with sufficient buckling space for securely buckling a circuit board and to provide a proper electrical connection between the electrical connector and the circuit board.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector having two resilient arms with sufficient buckling space for securely buckling a circuit board and effectively preventing the circuit board from coming loose and disconnected from the electrical connector by an unwanted external force.
In order achieve the above objects and other advantages of the present invention, a connector for attaching a circuit board of the present invention comprises a housing composed of an insulation material, a socket and two buckling arms detachably attached to two ends of the socket. The socket comprises a groove in a central region for receiving a circuit board, for example, a memory chip module, and a row of signal contacts within the groove for attaching and electrically connecting with the memory chip module. At two ends of the groove comprise two buckling elements. Each of the buckling arms comprises a buckling groove. Each of the buckling arms comprises an insertion portion for engaging with each of the buckling groove of the socket, and a plurality of gears disposed at a bottom edge of insertion portion. A resilient arm and a base plate extend along the same direction from the insertion portion. The resilient arm comprises an arch-shaped structure biasing inwardly on a side and a securing element extended downwardly. A pad clamps inwardly around two sides of the securing element. A distal end of the base plate comprises a positioning element folded inwardly. A lower edge of the base plate comprises a welding portion bent inwardly fitted with a covering element and to form a gap therewithin.
The circuit board comprises an indentation portion on the two sides for engaging with the pad of the securing element of the buckling arm. A plurality of contact points are disposed on a frontal end of the circuit board wherein each of the contact points is disposed on a top side, bent to extend on a sidewall and bent to extend on a bottom side of the connecting side. The frontal end of the circuit board is inserted into the groove of the slot to make an electrical contact with the row of signal contacts for electronic signal transmission.
According to an aspect of the present invention the circuit board is inserted into the groove and pressed on to arch-shaped area. The insertion portion of the buckling arm are inserted into the buckling grooves of the socket and securely positioned with the gears securing the buckling arm within the buckling grooves and preventing the insertion portion from slipping out. The frontal end of the circuit board is obliquely inserted into the groove of the socket so that the contact elements of the circuit board comes in contact with the row of signal contacts of the socket. Then, using the groove as an axis, the circuit board is pressed downwardly, as a result, the edge of the circuit board is pressed against the arch-shaped area of resilient arm pushing the resilient arms on a side outwardly and the circuit board is inserted between the side of base and positioning element. The side of base secures the circuit board by pressing against the sides of the circuit board. This condition does not break or make the resilient arms lose its elasticity, the elastic property of the resilient arms allows itself to be deformed and extend on a side outwardly as the circuit board is pushed over the arch-shaped area enabling the pad of resilient arm bent around the securing element for securely buckling the indention portion of the circuit board. In this condition, the securing element is positioned against positioning element of the base plate, and making the contact elements of the circuit board to come in electrical contact with signal contacts inside of groove of the socket.
According to another aspect of the present invention the space between the side of base plate and positioning element allows the side of base flexibly extend on the side outwardly without the risk of breaking or loss of elasticity when the circuit board is pressed in between the resilient arms.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the space is formed between the side of base plate and positioning element allows the side of base flexibly extend on the side outwardly without the risk of breaking or loss of elasticity and allows the pad of resilient arm which is clamped around the securing element to buckle the indention portion of the circuit board, and the securing element can be against the positioning element of the base plate, to substantially secure the circuit board and preventing the circuit board from coming loose.
According to another aspect of the present invention the welding portion which is bent inwardly at the down side of the base plate of the buckling arm, and a covering element covering the welding portion forms a gap. The welding portion together with the covering element limits the upward and downward movement of the circuit board when the circuit board is inserted into the groove of the socket and secured in between the resilient arms. The circuit board can be maintained at a horizontal position with respect to the socket to assure proper electrical connection between the signal contacts of the socket and the contact elements of the circuit board.
According to another aspect of the present invention the welding portion together with the covering element renders the support for the circuit board strong and therefore they do not easy to break under the insertion pressure of the circuit board.